Sasuke debe y puede
by David-Urashima
Summary: Que pasaría si hubiera sobrevivido un uchiha más a la matanza? Capitulo 3 subido, dejen reviews. Esto se pone que arde. Venga llegamos a 15 y actualizo.
1. Prólogo

**Sasuke debe y puede…**

Leyenda:

Hola : habla normal

_Hola_ : narración

"Hola" : Pensamiento

**Prólogo**

_Era de noche, cuando todos dormían en Konoha y un Uchiha mataba a los de su mismo clan. Si, Itachi. Dejo solo a un superviviente, Sasuke, pero eso quien lo demuestra…_

Flash Back (tres días antes de la matanza de los Uchiha)

**Sasuke (aire infantil):** Itachi, prométeme que me ayudaras a ser el mejor de todos los Uchiha.

**Itachi (sonriendo):** …. Claro Sasuke, te lo prometo.

**Sasuke (pesado):** Pero entonces mañana entrenamos con los shuriken ¿Vale? (ya que lo había dicho veinte mil veces)

**Itachi (levantándose):** Sasuke ya te he dicho que no puedo que mañana tengo una misión.

**Sasuke (preocupado):** ¿A dónde vas?

**Itachi (marchándose):** He quedado con alguien importante, si preguntan por mi, dile que estoy entrenando, ¿vale Sasuke?

_Mientras Sasuke entrenaba para mejorar su técnica del Gaton enseñada por su padre, Itachi se reunía con alguien muy especial._

**Itachi (serio):** De acuerdo no quedará ninguno con vida.

**¿¿¿? (cabreado)**: Maldito Orochimaru, sabemos que quiere hacerse con las habilidades de los Uchiha y no le importaría matar a nadie, por tal de conseguirlo.

**Itachi (Confiado):** Yo me encargaré de ello, tranquilizaos.

_- Esa reunión era muy sospechosa, pero ninguno de los Uchiha ni de la aldea de Konoha, sabía de la existencia de un niño, un Uchiha, criado en la aldea de la arena._

**Tatsueh (agonizando): **Susaku, recuerda, debes entrenarte con el señor de la casa y cuando te sientas preparado, ve a la aldea de Konoha y pregunta por mi hermana.

**Susaku (llorando): **Vale mama. Pero…. tengo miedo.

**Tatsueh (sonriendo): **Tranquilo yo estaré contigo siempre. Ahora vete.

_Susaku se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás._

_Unos años después…_

**Susaku (agotado): **Por fin domino el ataque, sensei.

**Sensei (asombrado): **Increíble, solo tienes 16 años y ya dominas el destierro de arena.

**Susaku (pensativo): **Hmp! "Creo que ya es hora de partir"

_- Era la hora, Susaku decidió partir hacia Konoha._

**Susaku (Escéptico): **Y esto es Konoha?

Fin Flash Back

Hola, me llamo David, soy el hermano de Fernando Urashima, es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. No sean muy duros conmigo que estoy empezando. Espero recibir algún review, y por cierto que les guste. Asi que no sean vagos y denle al botón GO, que se admiten reviews anónimos. Matta ne!


	2. Capitulo 1 Pelea y da lo mejor de ti

**Capítulo 1. Pelea y da lo mejor de ti**

_- Mientras tanto, volvamos al lugar de la acción. Se encontraba Sasuke mirando a Naruto, en la guarida de Orochimaru._

**Sasuke(pasivo): **"Naruto…" Por fin nos encontramos, Naruto.

**Naruto(eufórico): **"Sasuke…" Ahora si que te devolveré a Konoha

**Sasuke(aire confiado): **Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? Yo estoy aquí con Orochimaru por propia voluntad, para conseguir más poder.

**Naruto(cabreado y en voz baja): **No quería decirlo pero…¡Te contaré para que te quiere Orochimaru!

**Sasuke(sorprendido): **¿Eh?

**Naruto(gritando): **Te quiere usar como marioneta, para que te hagas fuerte y pueda controlar tu cuerpo, no te queda mucho tiempo.

**Sasuke(al lado de naruto): **Deja de decir tonterías y lucha, esta vez te mataré.

_- En ese mismo momento Sasuke sacó su espada y lanzó un ataque contra Naruto que, de un salto, pudo esquivar. Mientras Naruto se encontraba en el aire Sasuke empezó a hacer unos sellos y cargo el Chidori (Que raro, solo chidori), Naruto se dio cuenta y uso el kage bunshin y creó cinco copias, Sasuke de repente, desapareció y desde diferentes posiciones empezaron a verse resplandores y kunais saliendo de cada uno. Eliminó a las cuatro copias y atacó a Naruto._

**Sasuke(bastante confiado): **Ahora muere.

_- Se abalanzó sobre Naruto y recibió el chidori en pleno pecho, pero… era una copia._

**Sasuke(sorprendido): ¡**Pero si eran cinco!

**Naruto(serio): **No tardaré más tiempo. Prepárate a ver todo mi poder.

_- Naruto empezó a agacharse y a sacar colas una detrás de otra hasta tres colas, entonces Sasuke con la cabeza gacha, sonreía como si de un loco se tratase._

**Sasuke(de repente muy serio): **Ya te vi una vez así y te gané, y que, que ahora tengas más colas, no cambiará mucho.

_- Naruto cabreado empezó a cargar el Odorou Rasengan y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, este en un gesto muy rápido, hace unos cuantos sellos y…_

**Sasuke(serio):** Gatón gran dragón de fuego!

_- De su boca salió un dragón rojo con fuego negro, parecido al del mangekiu saringan de Itachi, Sasuke pensó que con eso pararía el ataque de Naruto ya que era bastante peligroso tocas el fuego negro, pero Naruto no cambio de opinión y choco contra el dragón, de repente una gran humareda y una luz roja se acercaba cada vez más a Sasuke._

**Sasuke(pensando):** "A cambiado bastante desde la última vez y ahora no es tan infantil y tan temerario, a cambiado bastante. No quería usarlo pero no me veo con otra."

_- Cierto, Sasuke activo su saringan el mismo que usó a Sai para meterle miedo en el corazón. Entonces lo vio claro Había tres copias de Naruto acercándose a el con el Odorou Rasengan y en el momento miró a una de ellas, desapareció, la copia fue fulminada en el acto y así unas tras otra hasta llegar a Naruto, Sasuke decidió esperarle y desenfundó la espada, hizo unos sellos y la espada empezó a salirle una especie de rayos como el de un chidori. Sasuke cargó contra naruto y los dos ataques chocaron frontalmente, una gran explosión y la espada de Sasuke por los aires, pero sin ningún rasguño. Una vez terminada tal explosión un agujero de radio 1 kilómetro aproximadamente (Que bestias). Naruto aparecía con unos cuantos arañazos, mientras a Sasuke le sangraba la mano, parece ser que la espada llegó a cortarle._

**Sasuke(en estado de ira): **No pensé que me pudieras parar ese ataque, pero tranquilo veo que tú no te reservas así que yo tampoco me reservaré.

**Naruto(furioso): **yo ¿Reservándome, ja, veo que no te ha contado Orochimaru mucho de mi, ahora me veras sin reservas.

_- Acto seguido Naruto empezó a sangrar por todo el cuerpo y una cuarta cola le empezó a salir. Sasuke no se lo podía creer, pero no se le veía preocupado. Naruto terminó de sacar la cuarta cola y empezó a mandar ataques contra Sasuke así uno tras otro y Sasuke esquivándolos pero sufriendo mucho daño en cada uno, hasta que…_

**Sasuke(muy serio): **Se acabó, no quería hacerlo, pero tendré que hacerlo.

_- En ese mismo instante apareció Orochimaru, pero se quedo atónito cuando vio a Naruto con la cuarta cola, se temía lo peor, pero Sasuke le tendría preparada una sorpresa._

**Sasuke: **Nunca nadie me vio así, ni siquiera Orochimaru, reserve este momento por si Orochimaru me intentaba controlar o usarme como marioneta, mi saringan me lo advirtió, Naruto, Orochimaru, ahora veréis la tercera fase del sello maldito, veréis al mismo demonio.

_- Sasuke enloqueció y empezó a transformarse, una aura violeta y negra lo rodeaba y cuando naruto le lanzaba ataques, esa especie de barrera los rechazaba con una facilidad increíble hasta que por fin se terminó, la barrera desapareció y apareció un verdadero demonio; tenía la piel negra, dos grandes alas (ya no en forma de mano) si no alas enormes, y un cuerpo más o menos como el de una persona y dos cuernos sobre la cabeza. El aspecto no era gran cosa pero la crueldad de esa bestia no tenía comparación._

**Orochimaru(tranquilo): **Sasuke, has aprendido mucho pero no podrás controlarlo, dentro de 30 segundos exactamente dejaras de estar en esa forma y estarás completamente agotado. Has perdido este combate de una manera muy tonta.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Será verdad lo que ha dicho Orochimaru? Lo veremos si a todos ustedes les gusta y me ponen como mínimo 5 reviews más. Así que denle al botón GO y dejen un review.


	3. Capitulo 2 Kyuubi VS Demonio

**Capitulo 2. Kyuubi VS Demonio**

_- Mientras tanto en Konoha…_

**Susaku(ansioso):** Necesito hablar con el kage de la aldea, por favor dígame donde lo puedo encontrar.

**Vendedor de ramen:** Tranquilo muchazo, ves ese gran edificio (supongamos que lo señala) pues allí esta.

_- Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Susaku desapareció. Fue saltando de tejado en tejado, y en menos de lo que os podéis creer llegó. A la entrada fue detenido por dos Jounnin, que pedían un permiso o algo para que pudiera pasar, al no poder darle nada, Susaku decidió hacerse camino derribando a los dos Jounnin, llegó a la sala del Hokage y entró (Vamos no se anda por las ramas). Nada más entrar, encontro a Tsunade de espaldas hacia el y poniéndose la chaqueta. Tsunade rápidamente se puso la chaqueta y le recriminó su acción, cuando se fijo en él, creía haber visto a Sasuke, ya que tenían un tremendo parecido._

**Tsunade(Preocupada):** ¿Quién eres tú? ¿No serás Orochimaru? Porque si es asi preparate para recibir. (Que simpática con la gente nueva)

**Susaku(Serio):** No se quien coño es ese Orochimaru, pero deduzco que usted vieja es el kage de esta aldea.

**Tsunade(Con la venita):** ¡Quien eres tu para llamarme vieja! Bueno, dejemos ya la pelea y dime que quieres y quien eres.

**Susaku(impacientado):** Soy Susaku Uchiha y vengo de la aldea de la arena en busca de mi familia pero por lo que me han dicho ya no existe.

**Tsunade:** O sea que eres un Uchiha y vienes de la aldea de la arena. Muy interesante, te contaré que le paso a tu familia.

_- Después de un largo rato, Tsunade le había contado todo, quien los mató, quien sigue con vida y que había pasado alrededor de Sasuke, que al parecer era su primo. Susaku parecía no importarle, pero se puso bastante enojado cuando le contó el final. Pidio a la Hokage que le dijera dónde estaba Naruto y Sasuke, y ella no le pudo decir el sitio, pero si le dijo que hablara con un persona en el hospital._

**Susaku(en el hospital): **Me puede decir el número de la habitación de Kakashi?

**Enfermera:** Claro, la 301.

**Susaku(ya en la habitación):** Supongo que usted es Kakashi.

**Kakashi(despertandose):** Eh? Tú no eres el protagonista de Icha-Icha?

**Susaku(asombrado):** "No puedo creer que lea esas cosas" No, yo soy Susaku Uchiha el primo de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Kakashi(Sorprendido e intrigado):** La verdad es que te pareces mucho, pero como puedo fiarme de ti?

**Susaku(serio):** Saringan.

**Kakashi (Serio tambien):** Ya veo y has venido a pedirme ayuda para encontrar a Sasuke, no es asi?

**Susaku:** Después de todo parece listo. Me gustaría que me prestase a su perro ninja, ya que tengo aqui una prenda de Naruto.

**Kakashi:** Bueno, te lo dejaré. Pero este no es un perro ninja corriente, este es igual de preciso que un bikouchu y rápido que un gran ninja, pero debes de ser muy rápido, ya que si te separas de él un segundo, se va, dejandote tirado por ahí.

**Susaku(despreocupado):** Trankilo, una de mis virtudes es la velocidad.

**Kakashi(haciendo unos sellos): **Bueno, pues aquí está.

**Ringos(antipático):** Kakashi para que me llamas a estas horas.

**Kakashi(serio):** Ringos, este es Susaku y necesito que le encuentres a la persona que te va a indicar.

**Ringos(enfadado):** Siempre mandandome recados tuyos. Bueno, haber enseñame el olor.

**Susaku(sacando la prenda de Naruto):** Aquí tienes.

**Ringos(oliendo):** La verdad, esta bastante lejos pero si eres lo suficientemente rápido podemos llegar en 5 horas.

**Susaku(Creido):** Si pueden ser 3 mejor.

**Ringos: "**No, si encima nos salio listo", en marcha, tenemos un largo recorrido que hacer.

_- Susaku y Ringos iban a toda velocidad en busca de Naruto y los demás, mientras tanto en la guarida de Orochimaru…_

**Sasuke(endemoniado): **Orochimaru, crees que me conoces lo suficiente, para afirmar tal cosa? Que cualquiera de tus marionetas no haya podido, no implica que yo no.

**Orochimaru(asustado): **Será un farol, ¿no? Porque es imposible que alguien domine al mismísimo demonio.

**Sasuke(con la mirada fija en Naruto): **"Mejor me deshago de el, ya que me resulta un estorbo, de momento."

_- Dicho y hecho, Sasuke en un movimiento imperceptible (casi no, imperceptible) se lanzó a Orochimaru y le asesto una patada en plena cara que lo mando a ver otras vistas más agradables. Yamato y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidos de tal velocidad y fuerza, mientras tanto, Sasuke no perdía tiempo y se lanzó contra Naruto, que mientras Sasuke se despedía de Orochimaru había estado destrozando parte de la guarida. Sasuke hizo unos sellos e hizo…_

**Sasuke(demonio): **Gatón, fuego del infierno.

_- Dicho ataque era indescriptible, una especie de llama azul y negra que salía y derretía el suelo haciendo una grieta bastante grande en el suelo. Naruto con un golpe de aire causado por su cola, intentó desviarlo, pero el fuego cortó el aire y seguía su camino, como la muerte a sus víctimas. Pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a sufrir tal ataque y utilizó una cantidad de chakra increíble que usó como barrera ante el ataque de Sasuke._

**Sasuke(asombrado): **Has podido pararlo, no me sorprende, pero sin conciencia no puedes siquiera formar un ataque conscientemente.

**Naruto(de repente consciente): **Que creias Sasuke que no era consciente de mis actos. Por suerte en mi último enfrentamiento con Orochimaru desarrolle lo suficiente para poder controlar la cuarta cola.

_- Dicho esto, Naruto empezó a cargar ataques uno detrás del otro contra Sasuke y este iba esquivándolos con una facilidad asombrosa, hasta que Naruto decidió, estrenar una técnica nueva (sin práctica, como le saldra). Naruto hizo el kage bunshin e hizo dos copias. El verdadero cargaba el Odorou Raengan en una mano, una copia le cargaba otro Odoru Rasengan en la otra mano y por último la otra, se acercaba a Sasuke asestandole golpes de chakra que obligaban a Sasuke a defenderse. La copia termino de cargar el ataque y Naruto empezaba a acercarse a Sasuke con los Odorou Rasengan listos para impactar. Sasuke que mientras se defendía notó el ataque de naruto y decidió destruir la copia de un solo toque. Gastaba mucho chakra pero eso era lo de menos. Sasuke enfoco a la copia de Naruto la miró y lanzó una onda expansiva con la mirada que nada más tocar a la copia, desapareció. Mientras tanto, Sakura y Yamato, decidieron alejarse a una posición segura ya que si alguno de esos golpes de chakra los rozaran, podían morir en el acto. Naruto ya casi había impactado su ataque sobre Sasuke, pero este rápidamente cargó un Raikiri y se avalanzó sobre Naruto, los dos ataques chocaron, y después de la explosión (que por cierto, acabó con la guarida de Orochimaru y parte de los alrededores,) los dos salieron despedidos. Sasuke cayó pero después de unos segundos se levantó, mientras Naruto, se encontraba en el suelo._

**Naruto(en el interior del kyuubi): **No me derrotará jamas, tengo que devolverle a la aldea, ¡KYUUBI! ¡DAME MÁS PODER DEL QUE NUNCA ME HAYAS DADO!

**Kyuubi(riendose): **De acuerdo, "mejor para mi, pronto se debilitará el sello y yo podre salir"

**Sasuke(cansado): **Ya he sobrepasado el tiempo que por ultima vez desarrolle, calculo me queden unos 5 minutos más (Ya llevaban dos horas más o menos de combate). Tengo que asestarle el golpe definitivo, aunque parece que ya este acabado.

_- Se equivocaba, Naruto se levanto y apareció el Kyuubi. Sasuke quedo asombrado y empezó a cargar el Raikiri, el Kyuubi, empezó a cargar el Odorou Rasengan. Los dos se acercaron y chocaron y una nueva explosión surgio, pero de aquí saldría un vencedor._

Quien será? Llegará Susaku a tiempo? Y Orochimaru?

Dejen buenos y frescos reviews y seguiré actualizando la historia. Matta ne!


	4. Capitulo 3 La llegada más esperada

**Capitulo 3. La llegada más esperada**

_- Una gran batalla se estaba librando entre dos verdaderas bestias, y eso lo notaba el mundo entero. Por eso no tardaron en partir Susaku y Ringos. Tampoco faltaba Akatsuki, que por cierto también había movido ficha, dos miembros se acercaban a toda velocidad al lugar de los hechos. Mientras tanto Susaku aceleraba el ritmo para llegar cuanto antes al lugar indicado por el perro ninja._

**Susaku(desesperado):** Pero si ya los siento como si estuvieran a mi lado, como es que no hemos llegado aún?

**Ringos(tranquilizándole):** Tranquilo muchacho, ya solo faltan 5 minutos aproximadamente.

- Faltaba poco, pero a los dos miembros de Akatsuki también. Ya estaban prácticamente en el lugar y Yamato se percato de ello.

**Yamato(preocupado): **Se acercan tres personas y un perro ninja. Será mejor que volvamos con Sasuke y Naruto, y si no han terminado, rezar porque les quede poco.

**Sakura(seria):** Hai!

_- Sakura y Yamato salieron de su escondrijo, cuando miraron a su alrededor, aparte de una gran humareda, se veía un gran agujero en el suelo y como si de un desierto se tratase. Se temian lo peor, acababan de dejar de sentir el aura de los dos combatientes. Pero, decidieron acercarse rápidamente ya que empezó a disiparse el humo. Cuando llegaron ya casi se podía ver todo el terreno, cuando apareció Orochimaru (Que ganas tiene alguna de que no este, jejeje). Su aspecto era desastroso ya que había perdido todo el cuerpo que le recubría dando a conocer su verdadero aspecto. Cuando llegó, Yamato se percato de ello, pero no pudo sentir que venía. Pero, de repente…_

**Sakura(alegre pero preocupada):** Ya se despeja la niebla Yamato! "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, por favor seguir a mi lado."

- _Se despejó la niebla y aparecieron los dos cuerpos de Sasuke y de Naruto, ambos tirados en el suelo. Sakura y Yamato fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba, y cuando llegarón, Sakura empezó a llorar._

**Sakura(llorando): **¿Por qué? Naruto, Sasuke-kun, ¡¿PARA ESO QUERÍASIS PELEAR, PARA MATAROS MUTUAMENTE!

- _Ciertamente, Yamato se percató de ello, e intento separar a Sakura del cuerpo de Sasuke y de Naruto. Pero para sorpresa de los dos, un aura de chakra negra y violeta (Demonio) y roja (Kyuubi) empezaron a salir de los cuerpos de cada uno. El aura negra y violeta empezó a absorber chakra de Yamato y Sakura, y el aura roja empezó a regenerar a Naruto. Sakura de repente notó como los dos volvían a la vida, pero el aura de Sasuke dejó de absorber chakra, acto seguido Sakura empezó el tratamiento especial para gente herida de gravedad y empezó a curar a Sasuke, no se olvido de Naruto ya que hizó una copia propia y le mando a curarle a él también. Pero en ese mismo momento apareció Orochimaru de nuevo._

**Orochimaru(cabreado y con una sonrisa maléfica):** Ahora es el momento de llevarme a Sasuke y meterme en su cuerpo, veo que ahora es igual de poderoso que el mismísimo Kyuubi.

_- Orochimaru se abalanzó sobre Sakura y le golpeó en la cara. Yamato reaccionó e invoco unas cuantas raices que pararon a Orochimaru, pero este consiguió desacerse de el y sacando su espada de la boca se lanzó contra Yamato. Yamato trato de esquivarlo pero en ese momento le agarraron pies y manos unas serpientes. Sakura viendo esto se pensó lo peor. Pero… el ataque de Orochimaru no llegó a su fin ya que la espada se quedo a 5 centímetros de Yamato. Este sorprendido vio que había una mano de arena cogiendo la de Orochimaru. En ese momento Sakura pensó…_

**Sakura(asombrada):** "Pero si a Gaara le han quitado el Sukaku, como puede usar la arena"

_- Pero cuando miró a su lado, no vio precisamente a Gaara, ya que ese era otra persona, una persona muy parecida (a lo lejos) a Itachi, esta se quedo asombrada y Orochimaru no se lo podía creer._

**Orochimaru(gritando): **¡Que haces aquí Itachi, no te metas en mi camino!

**Susaku(furioso): **Si conoces a Itachi, entonces debes de ser compañero suyo, no?

**Orochimaru:** Deja de fingir Itachi compañeros ya fuimos…

- _Justo en el momento que Orochimaru dijo eso, la mano que sujetaba la espada de Orochimaru, empujo a Yamato al suelo y le dio un puñetazo a Orochimaru. Orochimaru se paro a pensar y dedujo que Itachi no podía haber aprendido a usar la arena, no con esa fuerza. Y le pregunto la identidad del misterioso personaje._

**Susaku(serio): **Soy Susaku Uchiha, primo de Sasuke y tu supuestamente eres Orochimaru, entonces te mataré.

**Orochimaru (riéndose):** ¿Tu, jajaja, no me hagas reír. Como piensas ganarme.

**Susaku(cabreado): **"No debería usarlo, me puedo quedar en mínimos de chakra, pero solo esto puede destruirlo." ¡Destierro de arena!

- De repente una cantidad de arena asombrosa empezó a cubrir a Orochimaru que este asustado intentaba librarse, pero no podía, ya que la arena iba absorbiendo el chakra a velocidades espantosas. La arena empezó a acumularse alrededor de Orochimaru formando un círculo perfecto. Cuando Susaku, dijo adiós, el circulo encerró a Orochimaru y se quedo como una pelota sobre la tierra. Susaku sonriendo dijo, aun me queda chakra para usar mi saringan, si los que vienen traen problemas, podremos defendernos.

**Sakura(asombrada):** ¡Dios mio! Que fuerte eres. Como has podido derrotar a Orochimaru.

**Susaku(serio):** Crees que mi primo no lo podría haber hecho también. Hablando de ellos mejor que nos los llevemos a la aldea, Ringos os guiará. Yo cubrire la retaguardia.

**Yamato(sorprendido): **Hai! Sakura, llevate a Sasuke, yo me llevo a Naruto. Tu ocupate de los dos que vienen, entretenlos, no luches contra ellos.

**Susaku(tranquilo):** Comprendo, has analizado mi nivel de chakra y te has dado cuenta que me queda poco. Venga iros.

- Dicho y hecho, Sakura y Yamato se fueron. Después de cinco minutos llegarón los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Itachi y Kisame. Itachi al ver a Susaku, pensó que era su hermano pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no. No se asombro y decidio fulminarlo, ya que era otro uchiha. Activo su mangekiu Saringan y Susaku activó su Tershu Saringan (Este Saringan crea copias exactas con el chakra de su poseedor, vamos como si el que lo utiliza esta luchando, pero perfectamente puede estar en su casa acostado. Mi cosecha) Los dos chocaron y una gran onda expansiva mandó a los tres por los aires. Asi estuvieron durante una media hora larga Kisame lanzando espadazos y Susaku esquivando y atacando al mangekiu de Itachi, hasta que Susaku (Bueno, vamos a desvelarlo) COPIA, desapareció. Entonces Itachi asombrado, se preguntaba como era posible que una simple copia pudiera haberle resistido, pero entonces apareció otro miembro de Akatsuki…

**¿¿¿: **Veo que el quinto saringan ha sido descubierto…

¿Quién será este tio? La verdad ni yo mismo lo se. Si queréis saberlo dejen Reviews. Por cierto hasta que no llegue a los 15 Reviews no escribiré más ya que quiero que por lo menos se reconozca mi trabajo. Enga Matta ne!


End file.
